Never saw that one coming (Complete)
by I hate the snow
Summary: Fun with Shane, Rick and Daryl Thanks to WIP Adoptions


Never saw that one coming (Complete) I_hate_the_snow Summary: Shane, Rick and Daryl. What could possibly go wrong?  
Thank you to WIPadoptions for the prompt Work Text:

"Dude, just spit it out!" Shane barked.

Rick's eyes widened as he turned to look at Shane, mouth full of hamburger as they sat at the table in the outside patio of a local fast food restaurant. Rick glanced down at the piece of bread on the table that had come out of Shane's mouth when he'd barked, but figured even if he pointed it out, Shane still wouldn't care.

"Huh?" Rick asked, going for innocent.

"You want to tell me something or ask me something," Shane said confidently. "So spit it out."

"I'm just eating my burger and reading," Rick said, trying to snarl but failing. He knew his cheeks were tinged pink.

Shane rolled his eyes and dropped his burger down onto the library table, not giving a fuck that ketchup was leaking onto the wood. "After everything we've been through over the years and all the shit that's happened, you seriously think this is gonna be the thing that finally makes me tell you to get out?"

Rick felt the blush turning his ears pink. "It's nothing," he mumbled and pretended to read his book.

Shane snorted. "Bullshit. I know you better than that. Spit it out or no more blowjobs."

Rick huffed, shaking his head. "You're so ridiculous."

Shane grinned. "That's why you love me!"

Rick chuckled. "All right, fine. It's really stupid, but..."

"No more blowjobs," Shane sing-songed.

Shane's face was blank for about two seconds, then his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. His mouth opened a little, then closed. He licked his lips, then let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay," he said with a shrug, "I know you love dirty talk, so what's the big deal?"

"I miss it," Rick said.

Shane grinned, warming up to the idea. "So you want me to step it up a bit?"

Rick shook his head. "No. I mean you're great at it and I really like how you seem to get a kick outta me using it on you."

"I do," Shane said with a nod.

"What I miss is the whole...," Rick started, then let out a huff as he tried to find the right words.

"Naughty factor?" Shane asked.

Rick chuckled. "Pretty much. The things he'd say about you and, fuck, it was just...," he said, shaking his head.

"So what do you suggest we do about this?" Shane asked.

"We don't have to do anything about it," Rick said with a shrug.

"Or," Shane drawled, "you could man up and tell me what kinky shit you wanna do and we can have some fun! You had to have put some thought into this because I know you. I'm assuming this requires a third person, so who do you have in mind?"

"Well, he was really sarcastic and had a really dirty mind," Rick said.

"You do realize that was your mind, right?" Shane asked with a smirk.

Rick chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't see just some random person from a bar knowing us well enough to really let go like that."

"So who?" Shane asked.

Rick winced. "Don't hit me."

Shane snorted. "That's not what you said last night."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't give me a black eye."

Shane nodded. "Deal."

"Daryl," Rick said.

Shane froze, his eyes a little wider than normal and that almost perpetual movement Shane always seemed to have about him gone. Shane looked down at his burger, obviously working everything out in his head.

"You can say no," Rick said.

Shane met his eyes again. "I know," he said with a nod, then shrugged. "Why not?"

"Seriously?" Rick asked, his stomach suddenly feeling tingly and his cock jerking in his jeans.

"Yeah," Shane said, nodding again. "I doubt he'd say no, and he knows I'd kill him if he tried anything."

"He doesn't touch you," Rick said, feeling a fierce protectiveness and possessiveness wash over him.

"Fuck no," Shane said with a snort.

Rick smiled so big his cheeks hurt.

"Oh, this is too good," Daryl said with an evil chuckle. "I mean I knew you two were fucking, but I had no idea you were this kinky."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You want in or not?" he asked, impatient.

"No touching?" Daryl asked with a frown.

Rick shook his head. "That can be renegotiated later, but this time it's a no."

"And you're not going to get all pissy if I insult you?" Daryl asked Shane, a grin on his face.

"This is for Rick," Shane said, as if that explained everything, which it did.

Daryl nodded. "Deal. When do we start?"

Shane glanced down at the start of an erection already tenting Rick's jeans. "If we make him wait, his dick might fall off," Shane said with a grin.

"He's a mouthy little fucker, Rick." Daryl said, tilting his head to the right, his lips twitching into a grin. "Maybe you should fill that hole with a big, hard, leaking cock."

Shane tensed, ready to tell Daryl to go to hell when Rick shivered and let out a little whimper. Shane stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few moments, his brain catching up to what he was seeing.

"Oh," Shane finally said, then grinned as he went to his knees. Rick was so hard that Shane's own cock twitched with excitement.

"Look at what a slut he is," Daryl mumbled, though it was loud enough for Rick and Shane to hear him. "Such a slut for his buddy's cock."

Shane's chest grew tight with anger over the slurs even as his cock got impossibly harder because of the look on Rick's face, which showed a mix of arousal, jealousy, and possessiveness.

Daryl made his way to Rick's side, leaned in close, but not so close that they touched. "He can be real obedient when he wants to," Daryl whispered. "I bet you could make him do anything you wanted and he'd get down on his knees and thank you after you thoroughly wrecked him."

"Take my cock out," Rick said, eyes on Shane with an intensity Shane swore he could feel.

Shane reached up and started to unbutton Rick's jeans, but he stopped when Daryl let out a bark of laughter.

Daryl shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're just going to let him get away with that? He didn't even call you sir. He didn't thank you for the privilege or even bother to ask you if he should do it with his hands or his teeth."

Shane opened his mouth to tell Daryl where to shove it, but instead he yelped as Rick grabbed a hold of his neck and squeezed, forcing Shane to look up at him.

"Open my jeans with your teeth and say "thank you, sir" after each button," Rick growled.

Shane's cock jerked so hard he gasped. "Yes, sir," he whispered, no longer focused on giving Daryl shit for what he'd said.

"Aww, see?" Daryl said. "He can be a good boy. You should tell him what a good boy he is."

Shane popped the first button, then sat back and smirked up at Rick. "Thank you, sir."

"Good boy," Rick breathed, reaching out to run his fingers through Shane's hair.

The last button was undone, Shane having said thank you to Rick when Daryl walked around to Rick's other side, leaning close.

"You ever cock-slapped him before?" Daryl asked, leering at Shane.

"Fuck," Rick said under his breath, grabbing at the base of his dick to calm himself down.

Shane smiled and unzipped his pants.


End file.
